The Diary of an Aurror
by Teenage Metamorphmagus
Summary: It's a diary... nuff said.
1. December 19

A/N: first Hp fic. It is the diary of Nymphadora Tonks… I shall try to update regularly.

December 19

A Journal, what a _generous_ gift on they're part. I don't keep journals, they know this, just as they know that refuse to go by the ridiculous name that they gave me. I mean Nymphadora, please! Anyway, how do you keep a journal? It's like talking to yourself and, if you wanna do that, you can do it in your head, you don't need a book. Anyway, to humor them, I'm starting you… don't expect me to stay more than a week. Molly's calling me, wants help with the dishes. Got to go! Bye! Be back… or not.

Anyway, Molly gave up on me after I broke the fifth dish. Then I tried to fix them, did the charm wrong and blew up half the kitchen. She actually sent me to my room! Like I was one of her own kids or something, HELLO! Remus thought it was hilarious, he laughed at me! Anyway, I have to go, got to work tomorrow.

I'm off.


	2. December 20

A/N: Sorry for the long absence… back now.

Disclaimer: I do not nor shall I ever own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't need to right fan fiction now would I?

December 20

They say you never get a second chance at a first impression; it's too bad for Fleur really. Bill introduced me to her when he brought her by after the Order meeting. Honestly, the girl is so full of herself that I don't know how anyone can stand it. Molly doesn't like her much, you can really tell.

I'm off.

A/N2: Many of these will be short because, they're diary entries. I'm sorry if that bothers you.


	3. December 21

A/N: Yes, this is the second chapter today… go me!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

December 21

Didn't know I brought this thing, musta bin a mistake… and a bloody lucky one at that. Paperwork, piles of paperwork. I HATE PAPERWORK! Hate it, so much, GAH! Maybe I should go for lunch, nah, not hungry. I have Christmas off this year, no idea how I'm going to spend it though. Molly invited me over but, Christmas is always been a time for family in my opinion and I would rather not intrude. Anyway, have to stop before I get caught.

December 21… 10 minutes later.

Never mind getting caught. So bored! 2 more hours to go. Maybe I should go for lunch after all; it would get me out of the office if nothing else. But, then I would have to be bored somewhere else. I think that when other people are bored here they go talk to each other and pretend that it's about important work stuff… I could try that. Who would I go talk to? Jenny, Alyssa and Karen don't seem to want me around… I think my hair is to _cool_ for them. None of the guys seem to want me around either, I think I scare them. Okay, I surrender… going to lunch now.

December 21… after work.

Okay, that was the most boring day EVER! Save me from myself! Anyway, going to eat and go to bed, I'm tired.

I'm off.

A/N: OMG! That's my longest chapter yet! I think that you might actually have to scroll down the page to see it! Anyway, hit the magic review button, it likes that. (and so do I!)


	4. December 22

December 22

I have nothing to say… this is why I hate journals… I have to do paperwork today whether I want to or not… I have no choice in the matter…

… I'm off.

A/N: this is where you all hate me b/c of the length… NO… the…'s are taking over the world… anyway… review… yell at me for the length… read December 23… it short… review… yell at me again… and read December 24… it's longer… I promise…

Oh… and… Disclaimer: I own nothing… --


	5. December 23

December 23

I have as much to say today as I did yesterday… oh… and… I put a charm on you so no one else can read you… I dunno why… anyway… Kingsley annoys me for some reason… most people like him… I guess he's better than Scrigmor… I dunno how to spell his name… can't take much apparently…

A/N: Go on… review and yell at me… oh and… Bardlover… there might be fluff coming… after Christmas… there time… not ours… go read December 24 now… leaving…

Disclaimer: I did not purchase them in the last 10 minutes… XD


	6. December 24

A/N: it's the long one… promise

Disclaimer: the e-bay auction is still open… I don't own them… YET!

December 24

More paperwork! Again and again! Make it stop! Actually, it probably would go away, if I did it when I was supposed to. But, who does that? Remus would. Wow, where did that come from? Oh crap, Kingsley's calling me. Either means I'm in crap (highly likely) or order stuff (also likely, made more likely by the fact that I don't remember screwing up recently.)

I'll be back… I hope.

December 24, ½ hour later

Thank the lord it was order work, well, sort of. Molly invited everyone over for dinner Christmas day! When I say everyone… I mean like the whole bloody order! Can you imagine what would be left of the burrow after that? Thankfully, Sirius told her to use the headquarters, far more convenient. So, I guess that I do have Christmas plans after all. I wonder if Remus'll be there. Well, that was random. Very random… I got to go… Kingsley said I can't leave until I finish my paper work and, I still have to finish (start) my Christmas shopping.

I'm off.

December 24, three hours later.

Finally! Paperwork's done. Three hours of paperwork. Have I mentioned that I hate paperwork? Anyways, need a shopping list. I need gifts for:

-Molly and Arthur

- Sirius

-Mum and Dad

-Hermione

-Ginny

-Harry

-Ron

-The twins

-Charlie

-Remus

… Is that it? I hope so. Ideas:

-Molly and Arthur --- no clue

-Sirius --- I should get him a dog…

-Mum and Dad --- …

-Hermione --- a book on um…. Something, well, a book

-Ginny --- she would use a diary… wouldn't she?

-Harry and or Ron --- quiddichy stuff

- The twins --- something illegal and dangerous or… some of dad's muggle 'magic' tricks for inspiration? Probably the safer option.

-Charlie --- a candle… same as always, long story, write it later. No time now

-Remus --- umm, maybe inspiration will strike me while I'm shopping

I'm off.

A/N: Review! And, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested…


	7. December 24, continued

**Disclaimer: Anyone who owns this type of intellectual property is not a poor starving student.**

*** See end for AN.**

December 24, 4 ½ hours, way too much shopping and a major headache later.

Well diary dearest I have completed my shopping however nothing is wrapped. The following items have been procured:

Charlie will be receiving a large red candle with intricate carvings of dragons scrolling around it, and I do promise that I will one day explain that but today, the energy is now lacking.

Molly and Arthur are about to acquire a lovely aged bottle of whiskey, yes I do realise that it is a copout however I never have any idea what to buy them. I bought the same thing from mum and dad. Really I shouldn't have bought them anything, THEY BOUGHT ME A JOURNAL – no offence. Whatever, its damn expensive whiskey and they better enjoy it.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny are all receiving some form of book, all very different in nature. I found a pretty (read: nauseating) journal with an gold and red pattern on it which I suspect Ginny will actually use and thus, unlike mine – thank you mum and dad – will not be wasted on her. It has a charm on it so no one but the first person to run their hand over the spine can open it. Harry and Ron's are both on quidditch, Harry's a set of skills and tricks for seekers and Ron's skills and tricks for keepers. Okay, so Harry and Ron's aren't that different, sue me. I got Hermione a book on advanced transfiguration techniques, the area seems to interest her and quite frankly if she already has it she can exchange it.

Sirius was relatively easy, I went with the copout again and simply grabbed him an assortment of prank materials, which sure as hell better not be used on me, and an selection of sweets. The twins is along a similar line however, I made a stop in muggle London at a 'magic' shop and ended up with a huge selection of products which I am sure will prove to inspire some creation or another.

So... Remus' gift is kinda massive. I dunno how it happened. I decided to buy him a jumper initially, he always looks cold and jumpers are nice. Plus the colour will totally draw attention to his eyes. But then when I was picking up the sweets for Sirius I decided to grab an assortment of chocolate to go with it. A rather large assortment at that. And when I was picking up the books I saw this one called 'It's a dog eat dog world: but it's ruled by cats'. It's not a serious book its meant to be funny and I think he'll see the humour in it (and at the less than subtle joking reference to his 'problem'). Maybe no one will notice how much bigger his is... So that's what I'll hope for.

But at least I'm finished, need to wrap them now and go to bed.

I'm off.

December 24, 10 minuets later.

I forgot to buy wrapping paper.

Screw you world.

**AN: So, I had intended to make my return by focusing on expanding and continuing my other story, THE FORGOTTEN ONES however then I came across this one. I will freely admit that I had forgotten about it entirely. I am hoping with summer holidays coming up that I will be able to work on both of them. I believe that this shouldn't be a problem as I find it rather easy to get into the mindset of Tonks and can whip these out rather quickly as they are generally short. If anyone from all those years ago is still with me you are amazing and I love you. New people (who I hope there are some of you!) I love you as well! - Kathryn**


End file.
